Gai's Girlfriend (Not a Gai Story)
by Writing.Ragdoll
Summary: Ever read Spy vs. Spy? No one believed Gai when he said he had a girlfriend! Kakashi seems to be the only to realize that there is something- odd, about her... Manipulated or not by powerful influences, she has an agenda of her own and her intentions are definitely not good... (KakashixOC)
1. Prologue

It was darker. Darker than the accustomed starry nights that haunted the deep woods in the outskirts of the Fire Country. There was not a single cloud in the heavens and the moon was new. This contributing to the abyss that coated the heavens.

A flash of silver blurred past the thick branches of the tall trees. Hatake Kakashi swiftly maneuvered his way back from Kusakagure, the Village Hidden in the Grass, he had just finished a high priority, solo, mission.  
Despite being a small village, the Grass village was well known for being skilled in diplomacy. They read and analyze techniques and every information they can get their hands on in order to remain one step ahead of the other villages. One of the factors they emphasize in analyze are rising trends in crime. This does not exclude new and potential threating individuals...

He could feel the scroll with information he had been handed weighting heavy on his Jounin vest's chest pocket.  
The informant had been concise when meeting him. He hadn't uttered less than a word. "Here," he said before retrieving to his motel room.  
Part of him was concerned that he would encounter trouble on the way. This was an important message. It had to be send with a professional so it wouldn't be intercepted and then slip into dangerous hands…  
Nothing good ever came from the Grass Village. Well _at least in his head._ His mind briefly flickered to the dreadful events that occurred on that faithful day when Team Minato was assigned to destroy Kanabi Bridge. The day that Obito Uchiha sacrificed himself for his comrades.  
There was only one thing left to do. Return home safely and report to Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime.  
His mind was focused. Senses fully aware of his obscure surroundings. He leapt to a branch which he didn't make.  
His black eye widened when he felt an inhumane extension snake around his ankle and violently slam him down towards the ground.

 _'What the hell was that?!'_ He thought alert as he hid amongst the tall branches of a nearby tree. Luckily, he had caught it in time. This strange presence…  
He couldn't believe it had almost snuck up on him.

He saw the log he had used for his replacement illusion crash into splinters as it made contact with the ground. The dark extension- almost like a cobra curled back into the terrain vanishing.

 _'Show yourself…'_ His eyes scanned for his enemy.  
Suddenly- a bitterly sweet fragrance greeted him. He flinched and his knife clashed with an enemy's. He didn't hesitate in attacking and fighting back. Every slash, punch and kick he threw his opponent skillfully dodged. The figure before him stood tall. It wore a dark long sleeved cloak with a heavy hood. The figure was inhumane. It almost seemed to levitate in the darkness. After some hesitation he decided to use his Sharingan. Lifting up his hitai-ate forehead protector revealing his crimson Sharingan.  
The opponent's chakra was surprisingly completely ordinary. It seemed to embodied a human- whatever this _thing_ was.

Both stood opposite with feet planted to the ground firmly. He clenched his kunai knife tightly. The enemy remained faceless.

"What do you want?" He growled out. He really wasn't in the mood for this.

The creature simply stuck out a pale hand forward as if asking for something-

The scrolls.  
The information…

"Who sent you?"

 _It_ remained silent. He didn't hesitate in attacking. This time bombarding the individual with a thunderstorm of fire shuriken that rained from above. The creature swiftly dodged them all. It was then he rose from beneath the ground. His gloved fingers brushed its sandals. His dagger managed stabbed the thing's heel marking a perfect vertical line in the area.

Whatever it was. It bleed. Meaning it was mortal. This was good news for him. He analyzed the crimson liquid under his fingers.

It performed a swift backflip and once again they stood face to face. Mask to mask. Both disguised. Finally it showed its hands. They slowly grasped the hood and slowly lifted it up. Kakashi couldn't see a face. He instantly became paralyzed. All that he would perceive was a pair of gleaming amethyst eyes. Both like shinning gems. Both bright enough that the identity of the user remained anonymous.

 _'W-What is this?'_ This was not an illusion and if it was it was a new type of Genjutsu. He had never encountered such a ill sentiment in battle. The look in those menacing eyes had petrified him. Then he felt it wrap around him that snake like extension that held him captive against the log of a tree. It wasn't a snake. It was a scaly, dark, whip.

He was immobilized. He struggled, but the more he did the weaker he felt. He felt as if it was draining his own life. He reached for a knife he kept under his sandal's, but his hand ached. He had to think this through. Strategize-

"The more you struggle the more chakra that is absorbed from your body," the ominous voice spoke. It had an edge of playfulness to it. Almost as if this was a sadistic game. He noticed that the glowing had ceased. Still the figure slowly approached him. It stood dangerously close holding a kunai in its hand. He couldn't seem to calm his harsh breaths. He focused in memorizing every single one of the enemy's characteristics. But there was nothing he could catch on to.  
Only that bitter sweet smell that it seemed to reek. The hooded figure was merely inches away from him. It grinned maliciously as it pressed the knife to his neck. Then slowly snaked it down. It taunted him lightly poking his chest with it before it flicked the pocket open.

His eyes remained hard. He wanted nothing more than to wipe that disgusting smirk of its face. A second hand crept from under the sleeves as it grasped the small scroll carefully with a thumb and index finger.

"Thank you!" It said in a childish sing song voice.

Then he realized.

It was a woman. The woman giggled, but it was more like a sultry hum. Her knife once again traced his torso moving up and lingering on his masked face for a moment. He arched his neck back wanting to create distance between his face and the cool blade.

"You're lucky I like you!" She chirped in a sickly sweet voice.

He saw her mockingly pucker her lips and blow a goodbye kiss. It made his blood boil. He immediately tensed up fighting against her tight whip. He saw a wide smirk grace her mouth before turning away.

With a gust of howling wind, she vanished into the darkness.

* * *

He snapped free from the grasp of her whip as soon as she vanished.

He wasted no time in summoning all nine of his loyal ninken dogs. They spread in all the directions of a compass wasting no time to seek out the bloody scent of the one injury Kakashi had been able to do. They worked hard in search of the culprit who had taken the missing scroll.

They were all unsuccessful.

Kakashi returned to the Grass Village in an attempt to locate the informant. The source of information.

Luckily he found him in his room before it was too late in the evening.  
Unluckily- he was already as dead as a doornail.


	2. 1

Curse the color of those dammed glowing eyes that had petrified him.

Kakashi had been defeated. This was not the regular. It was an uncommon circumstance. He couldn't remember the last person that had defeated him. Had it been Minato-sensei back in his youth?

The memory only made the ill filling in the pits of his stomach harder to bear.

He currently stood outside of the Hokage's office. He took in a deep breath. Bracing himself before entering. What the hell was he supposed to say?

He entered.

The Third Hokage looked at him with all seriousness. He rested his head upon his hands. Elbows on his desk. A lit pipe hung loosely from his frowning lips.  
He had not aged well. Hiruzen Sarutobi had begun showing aging spots and his skin had wrinkled. Specifically on his forehead and eyes. For a Shinnobi he had had a long life. Even outliving his own wife. He wore his Hokage dress gear. His office was clean, yet cluttered with dozens of papers and other important files. Behind him stood his two advisors and former teammates.

"Lord Hokage," he bowed respectfully. He approached his desk and placed the mission report on the table. The Hokage was already stressed enough due to the upcoming Chunnin Exams. This would not aid in his growing stress. Preparing the security of the village was vital for the upcoming testing season.

He explained that the events had transpired as the Hokage read over his report. Hiruzen was just as shocked as Kakashi had been in regards of what had occurred the previous night.

"Glowing violet eyes? A chakra stealing weapon..? Suddenly vanishing..?" He said in a pensive tone. Hiruzen didn't show any anger in regards of the mission. Instead he became upset at the missing identity of this ominous rogue.  
"I can only assume that this individual is a dangerous S-rank criminal. Her motives can only be interpreted as either having been hired to retrieve the information, or-"

He paused for a moment. Kakashi had come to the same conclusions earlier in the day. The thought of dealing with the unknown was mortifying. If there was one? What if there were more like her? An entire organization backing that _thing_ up.

"Maybe she was in the books herself." He deadpanned.

"Sandaime-sama, what should we do in regards? How should I be-" he was interrupted by the Hokage raising his hand up, momentarily silencing him. He wasn't able to finish saying how he should be _punished_. After all, this had been his fault. He had been very lucky that he was still alive. Only heaven knew where or what that person had done with the information.  
"I'll get someone to look into this. I know that one of my former student's has been doing research pertaining to this type of individual." His mind suddenly thought of Jiraya. One of the legendary Sannin. He had mentioned something amongst these lines before.

"You're dismissed Hatake. I believe you still have to meet with your team?"  
"Hai."

Outside of the building. Kakashi had the luck of encountering Kurenai and Asuma strolling nearby. He spared them a glance. Feeling both physically and emotionally exhausted from the previous night. _'Don't talk to me… Don't talk to me…'_

"Oi!" Asuma called after him stopping him a couple of feet away from. They both approached him.

He cringed. All Kakashi wanted to do was get home and sleep.

"Yo," he said greeting them both dully. He simply waved a hand up.  
"What's going on? Is your team participating in the Chunnin Exams or are they still Academy chow?" Asuma teased as he lit a cigarette. This only meant he was making himself comfortable.  
"What are you two like on a date or something?" He retorted in an uninterested tone.

It had done the job. Kurenai's face turned pink as she looked away her dark wavy hair tossing as she did. Despite her bashfulness her crimson eyes did not show any embarrassment. Asuma, however, remained cool. His brown eyes remained cool and stoic.

"Oh, blessed day of youth! Was it faith or destiny that had brought us together on this youthful day of spring!" A loud, energetic voice suddenly boomed from behind the silver haired ninja.

They all turned to face their former classmate Gai Might. He appeared to be particularly peppy today. His three students were behind him. "It was destiny…" One that was a Hyuga muttered under his breath. Great. Now he was never getting out of here. Gai was absolutely glowing. He seemed to radiate an air of pride and eternal sunsets on this day in particular.  
"If you must know my students are participating in the Chunnin exams. And the three will be successful because of the love, youth and-"

Eventually the other Shinnobi present tuned him out as he rambled about heaven knows what. The only one who seemed to admire and listen closely was one of his pupils. The one that wore a green body suit and had the same bowl haircut as him. The girl looked embarrassed the other had grown used to these break outs and from the looks of it they got old real fast.

"You seem particularly… _youthful_ today," Kakashi said awkwardly after a moment.  
"Today is the day. It is the day that my beautiful spring flower will blossom and become the sun that brightens my day. She will bring light and in passion to none other than the Leaf Village's Handsome Green Devil!" He exclaimed finishing in a dramatic pose. "You said it sensei!" Mini-Gai said with an intense fire burning in his eyes.

"Erm-what?" Kurenai asked confused. Asuma sweat dropped.

His student, the girl with the two buns on top of her head, dropped her head and sighed.

"Gai-sensei's _'girlfriend'_ is coming to visit…" She drawled out translating.

Kakashi suddenly felt his exhaustion leave him. He blinked twice surprised. He saw that Kurenai and Asuma wore a similar perplexed expression on their faces.  
Gai had a girlfriend?! What? Since when?!

If anyone in the Leaf Village was to be considered Kakashi's best friend it would be him. Gai had been his self proclaimed rival since they were children. They had lived a lot together.  
And he was certainly closer to him than any of the other ninja's in the Leaf village. He knew what the others were thinking. What could Gai's girlfriend possibly look like? I mean who would be desperate enough to-

 _He felt horrible having these thoughts._

It was impossible, well- _not impossible,_ but highly unlikely.  
Gai was just-

He looked at the green jumper he wore.

 _The man had no sense of style._

He saw his bowl haircut.

 _Again no sense of style… And those monstrous eyebrows!_

And the way he spoke and behaved-

To put it in simple terms he had _never_ been the type of man who had the girls and fangirls swooning after him.

He really had no clue what the mysterious woman could look like. Asuma assumed it was a hideous pig faced monster. Kurenai became concerned. Gai was a nice guy and all sure, but- who would be that desperate?  
His other student's besides Lee all thought their poor sensei was being _"Catfished"_ or set up for a prank.

"What?" Asuma uttered. His cigarette slipped from his lips due to the shock.

"My violet flower is coming to Konohagure. And I intend on showing every nook, cranny and corner of our beautiful village. That includes introducing her to my friends! And my sworn rival!" He said clenching both of his fists in fiery determination. Kakashi turned to look at Kurenai and Asuma. He looked at them and thought they were a fitting couple. Both were powerful Shinnobi. Well respected amongst the community from two famous clans. Asuma had plenty of fangirls and he wasn't about to get started with Kurenai's fangirl and fanboy clubs.

Gai invited all of the present Shinnobi to meet at Yakiniku Q, the local barbecue restaurant. They all promised they would be there. The curiosity consumed the three 20 something year olds as they each parted their separate ways. Kakashi made a brief stop to explain to his students what the Chunnin exams consisted on and give them each their application. He didn't care of stick around long enough to listen to Sakura complain about his tardiness.

How had it been that the fact that his best friend had a girlfriend had slipped his mind? He thought of all the times that Gai had been aimlessly rambling about youth and energy and he had just blanked out mid conversation.

Had he mentioned her one of those times?

* * *

Kakashi sat on the table with his arms crossed over his chest.

He knew it.

He knew that this had been a misunderstanding. He almost felt foolish. He had been so distracted with Gai's romantic life that he had almost forgotten about last night's villain.  
Asuma and Kurenai sat next to him. Kurenai looked at Gai with concerned eyes. However her expression remained hopeful. Gai's students had "Told-You-So," expressions on his face.

Of course it was a no show.

Gai sat with an open letter in his hands. Rivers of tears were dramatically spilling from his dark eyes.  
"Let me see that!" Kurenai took the letter from his hands. Her face twisted in confusion at what she saw. It almost looked as if the letter had been written by a twelve year old girl. For a moment Kakashi feared Gai was dating a minor. Asuma narrowed his eyes at the many doodled hearts that decorated the page.

This was so childish!  
 _  
'To my mighty Might guy Gai,'_ It begun.

Was this a joke?!

 _'Of course I would love to visit the Leaf Village! It would be amazing to meet your friends and prized students. Specially Lee, it sounds like he's really especial to you.'_

"She mentioned me?!" Lee exclaimed slamming his fists on the table.

 _'I will be meeting you at your favorite barbecue place. All of my love, love, love! I can't wait to see you my handsome green devil._

Much love your little Spring Flower'

She didn't even sign her name?  
Well, this was just dreadful. Kakashi shook his head. Of course this had all been one cruel joke. They had been waiting for about half an hour now and she was still a no show.

"So- Should we order?" Asuma commented in an attempt to lighten up the mood. The waiter stood there awkwardly. Kurenai kicked him from under the table. She wasn't sure what to say to the heart broken man.

"I know she'll show! What me and my spring flower have is special. I know she'll be here!"

It was hopeless.

"Gai. Maybe, just maybe she got lost?" Kurenai tried.  
"On what? The path of life?" Kakashi scoffed under his breath earning a well deserved kick from Kurenai. It's not like he was going to eat anyways. He was only wasting his time now.  
"She'll show!" He swung his arm back wildly accidentally hitting the person that was sitting in the booth behind him.

"Ouh!"

The person groaned reaching for the back of their cranium he rose to his feet. He turned out to be a she. With a pair of turned up eyebrows and a painful expression she faced the table behind her.

"Gai!" She suddenly exclaimed. An instant smile growing on her face. "My youthful spring flower filled with life!" Gai exclaimed as he leapt to his feet. "I'm so sorry I've hurt you!" He wrapped his arms around her from across his booth chair.  
She let an innocent laugh out. "It's O.K. it was an accident!"

TenTen's jaw dropped. Lee's jumped up from his seat. Neji's face turned a bright scarlet red. Kurenai's eyes went wide and Asuma looked away in order to hide his surprised expression.

"Wait." TenTen finally spoke breaking the dead silence that fell upon the group. "Wait-you're saying- You've been behind the booth all this time?!" She exclaimed in incredulity.  
"Ah, yes." She said nervously scratching her cheek in embarrassment. "I was afraid that I had been stood up," she laughed just as anxiously.

SHE THOUGHT SHE HAD BEEN STOOD UP?! IN WHAT WORLD?!

She was without doubt one of the most beautiful women that the six of them had seen. She had this long, straight purple hair that curled at the end into soft waves. It reached almost past her back. It was shiny, perfect.  
She had braided her bangs away from her face on one side yet the other side they fell nicely. A white foreign flowers, an orchid, decorated her hair. Rosy cheeks, a pristine white smile. Her makeup was natural and professionally applied.  
She wore white spaghetti-strap top which fit nicely and showed some cleavage. A dark pair of dress shorts. Knee high dark boots that showed up her legs, and a comfortably loose cardigan sweater that was rolled up to her elbows and reached past her hips. Small diamond earrings and a black choker necklace accessorized the perfect outfit.

Her eyes lacked pupils and were split into two tones of fuchsia and purple which matched her hair hue.

Kakashi remained speechless. For the first time in his life he was grateful that his mask hid his emotional expression. He felt as if a bolt of lighting had just struck him in two. His breath caught in his throat. He hadn't realized that he was digging his nails into his tight.

Without wasting a moment Gai carried her over the booth with ease and into her seat next to his. She laughed as he did. She sat between him and his precious student Lee. And in front of Kakashi who was still shell-shocked. It seemed like everyone else had returned to normality, yet he remained petrified.

He could see it in her eyes. They were that same shade from the previous night. Her lips. Her smile. That bittersweet sickly flower smell that she seemed to emitting. Her eyes landed on him finally.

"It's nice meeting you Hatake-san. Gai speaks very highly of his esteemed rival," she flashed him a perfect closed eye smile and cocked her head to the side cutely.

Asuma brought a hand to his face as he remained pensive. He didn't know what it was about this woman that made her so beautiful, that made him feel so attracted towards her. Despite her own features there was something about her that reminded her of Kurenai.  
Even Kurenai appeared to be dazed by her looks. Not to mention Gai's male student's who were almost drooling. It was almost as if she had them under a spell…  
Kurenai knew this wasn't an illusion. Could this be, true grace and charm? There was something about her that reminded her of her mother…

She wrapped an arm around Gai and held onto him tightly. She looked at him with sparkling eyes. A sweet expression on her happy face.

This had to be a fucking joke.

It was her. It was that dreadful demon woman that had assaulted him the night before.  
Those glowing violet eyes, the sickly flower scent that followed her. It was her. Gai was dealing with a criminal and he had no idea of it. Oh, but he knew. Kakashi _knew_.

"My name is Hana Kaoru. It's a pleasure to meet all of you."


	3. 2

He saw the pink blush that warmed her round cheeks. She was the essence of innocence. The flower on her hair almost seemed to share the same blush. Specks of pink dotted it. Kakashi's one visible eye darkened in suspicion.

Wait- that flower had been completely white just moments ago. _Did it change color?_  
Could his eyes be playing tricks on him?

"So what do you do for a living?" asked Kurenai intrigued. She took a sip of water.  
"I'm a swimsuit model," she answered innocently. That small smile remained on her face.  
"R-Really?" asked Asuma as he choked on his water.  
He hit his chest, coughing out the water that had gone into his lungs. His girlfriend flashed him a death glare. He smiled nervously under her terrifying red eyes.  
"What do you do?" she asked shifting her eyes to Gai's students.  
"We're all training to become noble shinnobi just like Gai-sensei!" Lee beamed with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, but we are just Genin," Neji retorted seriously.  
"Not for long-" Gai suddenly butted going into a tangents of how his students were going to become Chunnin soon. He explained to Hana the different ninja tanks and how him, Kurenai, Asuma and Kakashi were all ranked as esteemed Jounin. One of the most respectable tanks in the ninja hierarchy.

Kakashi had been quiet the entire time. He had simply been observing Gai's girlfriend carefully.

Hana. Kaoru.

Holy Lord Hokage Hashirama…. THAT NAME HAD TO BE FAKE.  
Literal translation to "Flower Fragrance?"

He was _sure_ about it.

"Does that make you uncomfortable?" he suddenly drawled his glare dark and focused on her.  
"Why would that make me uncomfortable? On the contrary I feel-"  
"Cut the crap!" He slammed his hands on the table. All eyes snapped to him. Even the other bystanders in the quiet restaurant. Gai's students were taken back by the menacing look on Kakashi's masked face. "Quit pretending! I know you're the bitch that attacked me last night!"

"Oi!" Gai snapped becoming upset. He saw the look on her face, complete shock and appalled.  
"I-I-I.." she managed to utter. Her eyes darting around the table. She brought a hand to her chest.

 _'Busted…'_ he thought.

"Kakashi, what is going on?" Asuma suddenly became defensive. He was thinking with his dick of course. Kakashi felt like rolling his eyes. "Yesterday I was attacked in the woods by an S-ranked rogue. It was a woman with glowing purple eyes. She smelled of flowers and stole a very important scroll."  
"Just because she has purple eyes and smells like flowers doesn't mean anything Kakashi," Kurenai explained. She was just as surprised as the others due to his bold accusations.  
"Besides, orchids are a very popular flower." She explained.  
"It wasn't only that-" From under the table he suddenly snapped her foot and pulled it up to his lap. With a knife like a savage he cut her boot open. "hey!" She struggled as she pulled back her foot. "Before she left I managed to injure her. I sliced part of her foot right here1" He pointed at the cut that stretched across her heel.

 _'BINGO!'_ He had her.

"Gai!" She pleaded. She looked at her beloved helplessly.  
"Kakashi stop! Enough!" he barked.

His students looked at their teacher in shock. This was so uncharacteristic of him. He was so rarly upset that both Asuma and Kurenai appeared taken back by his reaction.

"My boot!" Hana said weakly as she cradled her foot in her hands. "Of course I have cuts on my heels. I'm a model, I have to wear uncomfortable shoes all the time," she explained. "I'll show you my other foot. It looks the same."

It was then that the waiter arrived with the barbecue. "Wait- Gai, there is nothing that I can eat here…" He looked at her sad expression perplexed.  
"I'm vegetarian remember?"  
"Oh, I can't believe I forget!" he hid his face in his hands. "Well-We can go somewhere-"  
"No, no," she shook her head to the sides.  
"Actually- I don't feel so well…" her eyes lingered on Kakashi for a moment. "I'm going to go to the restroom." She said pushing out of the U-shaped booth.  
"I'll go with you," Kurenai said following her. She flashed Kakashi one of her infamous glares before following.

"Waiter-" Gai called for him.  
"Can you bring us something green?"

"Gai what are you doing?" Kakashi asked.  
"What am I doing? What are _you_ doing? My girlfriend is not a rogue S-rank criminal! She doesn't even know what a shuriken is!" He said raising his voice.  
"Yeah, to me it looks like she wouldn't even harm a bunny." Asuma added as he looked at the silver haired ninja that was now sitting next to him.  
"Exactly! She wouldn't! Literally she's a vegetarian! She wouldn't hurt a fly!" Gai insisted.  
"Disagree. I don't like her. I know you don't believe me, but there is something suspicious and vile about that woman!"

Nobody was that perfect. That was impossible. There were too many coincidences!  
How long had they been together anyhow? For Gai to be this defensive over that woman?!

"Sounds like somebody is jealous," TenTen sniggered as she whispered this to Lee.  
"Of course he's jealous!" Lee barked back as he went off on his own tangent about how great Gai was.

They all heard this. It took Gai a moment to process this, it was then that he burst out laughing. "Oh. Is that it?" He laughed joyfully.  
Kakashi raised an eyebrow concerned. Had he finally realized?

* * *

Meanwhile in the restroom. Hana stood by the sink looking down at the torn boot in her hands. She didn't know what was more disgusting. Standing almost barefoot in a filthy public restroom or that rude man's behavior. She sighed as she fingered the gaping torn hole.

"It's unfixable," she said with a sigh as she turned to face Kurenai.  
"I can't apologize for Kakashi's behavior, but I am sorry about your boots. Those are cute," she said empathetically.  
"Thanks… It's just these were new. I had been breaking them in. They were barely in season," she said slipping the boot back on.  
"This is so embarrassing… What is he going to do next? Rip my necklace off? Burn my sweater?"  
"Just don't let him get to you. Kakashi is a very skilled ninja. It is rare for him to fail or even be defeated- in fact, I don't think it had ever happened before. He's just projecting his anxieties unto you." She explained.  
"I hope you are right. He _is_ Gai's best friend. It's important to me that we get along."

Both women exited the restroom and returned to the table.

* * *

"You are jealous because you feel I will not be a worthy rival. Because Hana will most of my time," Gai exclaimed.

Kakashi sweat dropped.

No of course it went completely over his head.

"No need to act out. I will work even harder now, and I know that with Hana's help there will be no doubt that I will defeat you!" He said triumphantly.

One of Gai's students noticed both Asuma and Kakashi's lack of amusement. If it brings any comfort to anyone," Neji began between bites. "Her chakra levels are completely ordinary. There is nothing peculiar about Ms. Kaoru."

Kurenai and Hana returned to the table. This time Kurenai sat next to Asuma and the hallway and Hana sat next to Gai and the hallway.  
"There's something that Kakashi wanted to say to you," Asuma began, looking at him with narrowed eyes. He snapped his eyes towards hers yet he remained silent.  
"Kakashi is sorry. He will be kinder from now on," Gai said in an attempt to please his vegetarian girlfriend. She looked at him. He didn't say it, she knew he would never say it.  
"Fine," she said placing a napkin on her lap.  
"But I expect a new pair of boots. I wear a size seven by the way."  
"Wait- what-"  
Gai gave him a mighty kick from underneath the table. Karachi cringed tomorrow he was going to have plenty of business on his legs. "Fine," he said in an annoyed tone.

"Good!" She chirped.

Kakashi felt the corner of his eye twitch. It was then that same childish tone that villain had used. She was doing this on purpose.  
If this approach didn't work, he was going to have to obtain some evidence, and by his own account.

He clenched his fist tightly. He could feel his knuckles aching from the rage that was boiling in his insides. He would expose her. He would find out what her motives were.

"I look forward to getting off with the right foot _this time_ Hatake-san!"


	4. 3

_AN: So- before you begin to read this chapter. Just a friendly reminder that this story is rated R and that I do not own the Naruto characters. The purpose of this novel is just to have fun and improve as a writer._

Also Important:

 _This story contains MATURE themes (+18) such as cursing, violence and sexual situations. So before anyone is triggered. Be careful. Also I do not condone sexual abuse or harassment or the romanticism of it (However it is part of this story) This will be my first attempt at writing such themes so I hope I do alright. Thank you enjoy!_

* * *

The bright blue sky shone above both of the competing men.

Ever since that instance Kakashi had done everything in his power to get closer to her. To obtain more information. He had to research this individual. Even the Hokage didn't believe him. Despite his assurance of _"we'll look into it."_

But first he had to get some information from Gai. The Chunnin Exams were this weekend and it would be busy time for both of them. Best to take care of this now. Presently both were attempting to climb up a mountain with a hand tied behind their backs.

"So- how did you meet Hana?" he asked before using his legs to leap higher up in the rocky wall.  
"It's not really the time for this? Is it rival?" Gai said as he struggled. "Maybe you can ask her yourself one of these days?"  
He did the same as Kakashi did and climbed further up. "Well, where is she from?"  
It took them both a moment to catch their breaths. Gai was on his knees panting. He had beat Kakashi to the top of the monument. "50-49, one point ahead undefeated!" He shouted for the entire city to hear.  
"Next time I'll do it with no arms!" He proclaimed to the Leaf Village. The entire city could be seen from the top of the Hokage movement. The sun was hot bearing down on their burning backs.  
"Seriously," The silver haired ninja insisted. "Where is she from?"  
"We met in a city nearby… You know now that I think about it, I'm not too sure. I think she moved around a lot as a child," Gai said scratching his head curiously. "Why do you ask?"

Kakashi didn't miss a beat and proceed on with his façade. "It's important that I get to know my best friend's girlfriend, right?"  
Gai grinned broadly before patting his friend in the back.

* * *

He couldn't get her out of his damn mind and not in a good way.

 _"_ _You're lucky I like you."_

The voice sent chills down his spine. He thought that the best place to start would be by looking up records of this Hana Kaoru. He was currently making his way through the village market on his way to the library when he spotted a mane of white hair. He turned and saw none other than the legendary Jiraya-sama standing by a bookshelf he seemed pensive.

"Jiraya-sama," Kakashi had to greet him.

He wondered if the Hokage had actually let him know about the spy. About the missing scroll. If Jiraya was here it must've been definitely serious.

"Ah, Kakashi. Nice seeing you," he said scratching his chin still distracted as his eyes scanned the book titles. He didn't even turn to face Kakashi. "So- Are you here because of the missing scroll? Because of the spy?"  
"Hmm… what?" He finally looked at him. "I'm here looking for my next book cover." He announced with a broad grin.  
Jiraya proceeded to explain to Kakashi that he had been working on writing a novel and was looking for his perfect book cover. He was barely nodding along. He couldn't believe nobody was taking him seriously.

There it was again. That bitter flowery scent. He smelled it before he could see it. He had to expose her before Jiraya.

"Oi! Kakashi-saaaan," He slowly turned and heard her drawl out in slow motion. He had stuck out his foot and he saw her slowly collapse. It was then that he realized what an awful mistake he had done. _'Oh, god…No!'_

He had screwed up. Bad.

She was wearing a fitting white dress. It curved around her body perfectly. The top showing a healthy amount of cleavage. The bottom remained somewhat flowing and inched pretty short. He saw her hair flow as she collapsed. Was it even possible to fall that gracefully?!

He starred in disbelief as she landed in Jiraya's arms. He held her tightly. Both of his large hands positioned around her waist. If Kakashi swore he could see cupid's arrow sticking out of his back shoulder. She looked at him with a stunned expression. Those big pupilless eyes that gazed into your soul. One of his hands moved up as he felt her back. She turned to face Kakashi with her mouth ajar. Jiraya could not remove his eyes from her body.

"Looks like I need to be more careful," Kakashi dully retorted in an unapologetic tone.

"Oh no! My pictures!" She suddenly exclaimed. Before kneeling.  
On the ground was a manila folder wide open. Spilling outside of it were many professionally taken photographs of Hana modeling bathing suits. Some were one piece, some where bikini, some where strappy. She posed in many different styles, backgrounds and expressions. However, they all had one thing in common. She looked outstanding in every single one of them.

Jiraya didn't even bother hiding his obvious nosebleed. He had a stupid look in his face as he was literally drooling over a girl that was probably young enough to be his daughter or granddaughter. How old was Jiraya anyways?!

"I think I'm in love!" He shouted with lustful hearts popping out form his eyes. Oh, he had just chosen his poison.

Kakashi wasn't sure if it was in his head but he could hear this sexy saxophone music playing in the background.

Does she just carry those around?!

Kakashi was once again thankful for his concealing mask. Unless she could read his mind there was no way in hell that she could possibly know the filth that was currently going through his mind.

 _'Calm yourself…'_ He gritted his teeth.

"Oh I am so sorry, Mr.-" She paused for a moment. As Jiraya held her photographs in his hands. He was in his own paradise.  
"Jiraya, Legendary Sannin of the toads-" he was interrupted by Kakashi who eyed her suspiciously.  
"You carry those around casually? Hm?" She paused for a moment and looked at him oddly.  
"No, I-um… I'm so embarrassed. I'm actually looking for a job which is why I've been carrying my portfolio around all day."  
"I'll hire you! I want you to be on the cover of my book!" Jiraya said taking her hands in his. She sweat dropped and giggled nervously.  
"A job?" Kakashi said shoving his hands into his pockets.  
"It's a surprise for Gai. I haven't told him yet- but I'm moving to Konoha."

* * *

Unbelievable.

Absolutely fucking unbelievable.

How the hell did she do it? How was it that she had everyone wrapped around her precious little fingers. He had to find out who she was and fast. Especially if- fucking hell. Especially if one of the legendary Sannin couldn't see past her disguise. He walked away in a hurried tone. It was becoming overbearing.

Every single time he saw a flash of purple, violet or orchid his eyes would snap towards that direction. He felt as if she was everywhere. It was becoming dark. The sun was setting. The lights in the crowded streets were beginning to light up. Giving the streets a romantique ambiance.

"Oi!" He stopped and turned when he felt a hand wrap around his arm. Then it hit him that scent. He held his breath. Her hands clenched his arm tighter. Twice in one day?

"I got a job!" She said eagerly.  
"Great. I guess your plans are going well," he said in an uncharismatic matter. "That means I get to stay in the Leaf village!" Her hand lowered as she reached for his gloved hand. What was she doing? Why was she holding his hand. She hugged it closer and looked up to meet his eyes as her head leant in closer to his shoulder.

 _'No-no-no!'_

"Which is better than where? Remind me? If I'm not wrong you crawled out of a hole from hell!" He growled as he snapped his arm away from her claws. She looked at him with a frown on her face.  
"Okiokane actually? The big city? Might as well be hell," She shot back rolling her eyes.

Okiokane, literally translating to Big Money, was one of the big cities in the Fire Nation. It was well known for its casinos. Big gambling, dirty, grimy, filled with violence and a different strip club in every corner. And that was just what was on the surface of the big bad city.

"Why are you so mean to me? You're my boyfriend's best friend. We should be friends." She said looking at him with a large pair of innocent doe eyes. Her free hand reached for his once again.  
"No. Because this-"

He raised a hand to point at her face. Just like him he wore a mask. Except hers wasn't as obvious. (At least not to the others). It was obvious to him to see past that cheap illusion of the well behaved, pretty saint that wouldn't harm a fly. He wondered if she hadn't encountered her before if he would be so vulnerable to her charms.

"I know its you. You may have bewitched everyone, but _I know._ I'm going to find out who you really are and what your true despicable intentions are."  
"You can be such a prick!" She said dramatically as she slapped his chest with her folder. She angrily stormed away. He sighed irked. He looked down and saw the photographs spread out on the floor. There there were again those dammed pictures. He picked them up out of respect for Gai. His girl shouldn't be exposed like that in the open. He eyed them for a moment before putting them away. He could clearly see that there was a justified reason why those images had been in magazine covers.

He shook his head.

"Wait," He stood up ready hand her the folder, but she was gone. From afar he saw a flash of purple under the orange glow of the setting sun. _'dammit…'_ He cursed her.  
"Wait!" He called. It seemed like the more he called the faster she walked away. How could she walk so fast in those tall, pointy shoes anyways?

She turned into an alleyway. He paused before heading in after her. Was her hotel in that direction? He knew this was a trap. Bracing himself he stepped forward into the shaded alley. Trash, some cats and grime covered the small space.

"Show yourself demon," he growled out. He twirled a knife with his free hand.

It was then that he saw her. He saw her figure casually leaning against the wall. Hidden amongst the shadows.

"You are so rude," there it was again. That childish tone. Her darker self stepped forward. She held her hands behind her back and grabbing her hair she raised her arms up and wildly tossed it. It cascaded back as if it was one of the natural wonders of the hidden shinnobi world. He wanted to do nothing more than cut the violet mane off. Her eyes pierced him. She didn't flinch as she approached him. An impish smile remained on her face. The one he had become familiar with that fateful night when they met in the woods.

He raised his hand to strike her. Her reflexes were almost as fast as Gai's. She grasped his wrist in her smaller hand and pinned it above his tall head. Before he flinched his other hand dropped the folder once again. She held onto his arm pinning it against his side twisted in an uncomfortable position

She pressed her body against his holding him in one place. Both of her feet standing on his. The heels buried into his toes painfully. He held in his breath. Her stench was pungent. That stupid flower. What was it about it- the smell, the color changing; now it was a deep purple color. She leaned in extremely close. So close that he could see her eyes did have pupils. Like an ordinary human being's.

"I really, really, _really_ like you. Hatake, Kakashi…" She said her eyes glaring from under her thick eyelashes. She pressed up her body against him one more time. He could feel every inch of her, every curve against his body. His fingers stretched and twitched anxiously. She had him in place. As if she hadn't already made it clear how much she _liked_ him.

 _'This bitch is fucking crazy…'_ Kakashi thought as he felt the beads of sweat building up on the back of his breath. He still didn't dare breath.

"I'm going to tell everyone," he threatened with a strained voice.

Then he felt it. It was almost like a feather. The way her lips brushed his. She kissed him over his mask. Both of her eyes closed as she gave into her passion. He remained stiff unmoving to her assault. Once again he strained to move as his limbs remained pinned and immobilized.

"Stab me." She let go of his lips. His hand rapidly came down. However, something held him back. She didn't even bat an eyelash.  
"Do it," she whispered.

Her hands snaking over his firm chest. She was so intoxicated by him. By his natural musk, his soft hair the way he looked at her. She didn't know if he wanted to fuck her, kill her or all of the above. She wanted nothing more but to see what he looked like underneath that ridiculous mask.

"Do it. Stab me. Tell everyone. See if anyone believes you. What do you think Gai will say? What do you think he'll think? How he will feel? Hmm… I wonder," she brought a pensive finger to her chin. "I wonder whom he'll believe?"

It was useless. He had to get the dirt against her. Find out who she really was and what it was that she wanted. At least he knew he was right. He knew that he wasn't losing his mind over his imagination. Her hands now held his face in place. One of them carelessly played with his hair as the other gazed deeply into his one visible eye.

"Get. The fuck. Away from me." He growled out. He emphasized the words slowly. His hands reaching for both of her lower arms as he attempted to create a distance. He remained stoic. He felt light headed from taking such small breaths of air.  
She once again kissed him. This time biting his lower lip so hard it drawled out blood. She looked at him straight in the eyes with her bloody lips and alluringly licked the crimson on her bottom one.

"Something to remember me by," she said with a wink before blowing him an air imaginary kiss.  
He finally managed to shove her away. He felt like he could finally breath. He looked at the devilish woman before him. She had both emotionally and physically violated him and left him all hot and bothered. "We'll be together one day Kakashi, but today is not the day I'm afraid." She sighed sadly.

"By the way- I'm still expecting my boots. Remember, I'm a size 7!"


	5. 4

She starred at the white blank page before her. She held her breath as she painfully wrote those three simple words.

 _"I miss you."_

She tapped her pen against the hotel desk. She had been in Konoha for a little more than a week and everything was going according to plan.  
(Except for the fact that Kakashi was suspicious of her. He was like a dog with a bone, he just wouldn't let go…)

She lightly stroked the words she had just written. As if touching them would bring them to life or deliver them to their rightful owner. Sighing in defeat she wrinkled the page and tossed it to the side. She didn't even bother signing his or her own name in the lost letter. This had been the longest _they_ had been apart.  
He had gone by many names in the past, just like she had.  
Often times it was hard to remember who she _really_ was.  
But her beloved… She just wished she could have him in her arms right now.

Retreating to her bed, she glanced twice around the empty room ensuring that there were no suspicious agents inside it. She remained hidden away from the world, the large curtains in the bedroom covered the only window opening in the small room. She looked at the mirror she had removed from the wall. She made sure it wasn't a two way one. She couldn't afford a pair of stray eyes witnessing her crime.  
She knelt next to the queen bed and knocked on an empty wood title below. She removed it cautiously, reached in and grasped the scroll in her hand. The one sacred scroll she had stolen from Kakashi the other night. The one that contained her information as well as the ones of many other infamous S-rank ninja. She memorized every single name and face that she could. Statistics and crimes were also important. This would come in handy in the future.  
Infamous names such as: Deidara, terrorist bomber ninja of the Rock. Juzo Biwa, former member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. And of course, her own.

The slightest of smirks made way to her face as she saw her own photograph.

She made way to the small desk once again where she ignited a small candle. Without an ounce of hesitation she set the scroll on fire disposing of the evidence. In one of the desk's drawers were some notes she had managed to swipe from Jiraiya's personal agenda the night before.

How she managed this you ask?

* * *

You're probably wondering what I'm doing in the Leaf Village. What my intentions are. Who I'm affiliated with. Where my heart truly lies. Maybe even what my real name is…. The again its not like it really matters. I'm just a woman trying to make a living, trying to fulfill my purpose.

The one face that haunted my nightmares suddenly flashed before my memory. I flinched before shrugging the demons off. My fist slightly clenched long nails burying into my skin.  
That face…

Swallowing my pride. I strolled into the bar. My tall heels clinked as I stepped inside of the secluded bar room. I could hear his obnoxious laughter booming as he cackled. I wasn't afraid of Jiraiya, but it was a huge risk I was putting myself in.  
He was sitting in a large sofa. Many pristine porcelain cups and bottles of sake were spread out in the small wooden table before him. His legs were spread wide open and on top of each leg was a different dark haired _escort._ The others looked similar. I would use the venomous term bimbo, but who am I to degrade women that are in the same business industry I partake in. Both of them giggled at whatever lame comment he uttered in their amusement. I had been there many times.  
One of them played with his long white hair. The other's hands slid under his shirt and she stroked his bare chest. Three more stood hovering over him loudly giggling while they drank the alcohol he had bought them.

I stood before the six of them. Wearing a black promiscuous dress. I had to blend in with the ambiance. This wasn't the first and it surely wouldn't be the last time I found myself in this situation. His dark, lustful eyes met my glowing ones.

"You mean business don't you?" Jiraiya slurred as his head bobbed before he sat straight acknowledging my presence. He eyed me from head to toe. Every curve, inch and crook of the tight, velvet fitting dress had him enchanted.

 _'Damn right I do.'_

Without batting an eyelash I snapped my finger. The noise catching the attention of all of the women that were clinging to him.

"Out." I simply said shifting my gaze between them.

Sensing the tension in the room. The determined glare in my gaze was a breath of relief to them and they all scurried out of the room. I looked over my shoulder and saw few others minding their own business, they nursed their drinks in their own seats. Some eyed me. The bartender made eye contact with me. He instantly snapped his eyes down and pretended to mind his own damn business.  
The room was dim with hues of blue lights and purple illuminating it. Without any hesitation the women scurried out of the room.

Immediately his eyes narrowed in suspicion. He was probably taken back by the illusion I was. His eyes remained half lidded from the severe intoxication. He reached out for a bottle of sake and took a sip for it. "What'd you do that for? There's plenty of the great Jiraiya to go around," he croaked after swallowing his sake.

I remained silent. Sizing him down with my eyes. Jiraiya is one of the renowned Legendary Sannin. He really isn't someone you messed around with. The smallest mistake could blow my cover. It would prove to be disastrous if I had the slightest slip.

Regardless of how powerful and esteemed he was- at the end of the day he was just another man.

I took the small, white bottle from him confidently and downed the rest of the strong liquor. My throat burned with the taste of hot sake.

"You think you can make up for five beautiful women?" His eyes remained glued to my cleavage. Almost as if he was hypnotized. I put the bottle down and flipped my long hair over my shoulder.  
"Please," I began cockily. "I don't even think you can handle me one on one."

I raised one of my legs and pressed it against his chest sitting him back down roughly. "Besides, I'm selfish. I don't like sharing." He was momentarily distracted by my skimpy underwear and I could see his face growing red.

"What do you want? Beautiful women don't just sleep with men like me. And specially without a price." He questioned perplexed. I was impressed. Despite his intoxication and his weakness for women, he still was no fool.

Removing my leg I stepped in between his and bent over so that my hands were now on his shoulders as I straddled him.

"Well aren't you one of the three Legendary Sannin? The famous book writer? The handsome world traveler? I'm not just some brainless street cat. I know who you are…" He didn't seem convinced by my persuasion. He was right. Why the hell would a strange girl sleep with a man who was older than twice her age?

"The well known lover?" I attempted one last time before wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him closer.

"Have we met before?" He asked confused.

This wasn't working out. You'd think that seducing Jiraiya would be a piece of cake.

"Maybe," I teased as I leant in dangerously close to his face.

Who knows what he was seeing. How or what he perceived me to be. After all beauty _is_ in the eye on the beholder.  
I leant in to his ear and brushed my lips against neck slightly.

"To put in light terms… I'm sick and tired of playing with boys." One of my hands snaked down his chest until it reached his crotch. "I need a _real_ man to _handle_ me." I clasped _him_.

"Are you real?" I could feel his hands wrap around my waist and trail down south. His hands snaked down and rounded the curve of my bottom.

"Oh," I looked into his lecherous expression. "I'm the real deal." I said before slamming my mouth against his roughly.

Once you got Jiraiya talking it was hard to get him to shut up.

He lead me up to his hotel room. I held on to his hand as we walked the long hallways. The slightest smirk on his face, I had him wrapped around my pretty little fingers.

 _A couple of moments later…_

It wasn't long before he was passed out cold. For the Legendary lover that he claimed to be there really wasn't much to brag about (no offense to him.)  
He passed out exhausted and dizzy from the alcohol. The bottles of sake I had made him drink before cluttered the shelves on top of the bed. My guess was that his age didn't help either. How old was he anyways? It was hard to tell due to his white hair.

Right now, he was snoring like a hibernating bear.  
I left the bed cautiously tip toing around the room in my underwear. I scurried around his luggage. Packing and unpacking whatever small compartments there were.

 _'Shit…'_

I proceeded on to the drawers next to his bed and even the bed. I felt my heart jumping at my throat. If he woke up right now I was toast… One of the drawers squeaked. Crying in protest to being pried open. I eyed the man in the bad anxiously. He stirred a bit, yet remained undisturbed. It was then that I saw it.  
Pages and pages of notes with countless and numerous of information on the worst rogue organizations in the continent. I briefed over the names. Root, the mysterious Sound Village and a new organization called Akatsuki…

With a smug grin I dressed and vanished.

Of course before I left I took all of his cash with me. Might as well…

* * *

"I'm telling you I've been robbed!" Jiraya slammed his fist on hotel's counter. The owner stood opposite of him alongside the hotel manager sweating bullets.  
Jiraiya had a dreadful headache. His head pulsated in pain due to the mind shattering hangover (and fucking) he had received the night before.

Next to him stood the bar tender who looked very nervous and one of the many women from last night.

"I was with a woman last night and there is no doubt that it was her. I want to know where she is. If any of you saw her."

"Yes, yes-" said the hotel owner nervously. "Well, what did she look like? What did she take?"  
"Tall." He began. Honestly it had been such a blur.  
"Long blonde hair. Caramel brown colored eyes. Big knockers. Peach colored skin. She was wearing a short black dress. And she stole my wallet!" He felt a bead of sweat build on his temple. _'And some classified information as well…'_ He swallowed the lump that had formed on his throat.

"Wait no-" The bar tender suddenly said. "I saw her. She had long red hair and jade green eyes. Had tanned skin. She looked just like that famous actress!"  
"The lady? No- her skin was pale white. Her eyes were crystal blue and her hair was pitch black." One of the witnesses counter argued.

"You are both confused." Jiraya said shifting his eyes between them. "No." one of the women that was there last night snapped. "The one with the little black dress that kicked us out? That was her."  
"No, you are both so wrong. She had deep green hair and dark brown eyes-" Another one of the woman who was present last night argue defensively.

Jiraiya clenched his fist. He had been so foolish.  
Just what the hell was going on? Four different perspectives of the same woman and they saw something different? Had they been drugged? Had it all been a powerful genjutsu?

His senses had been deemed useless due to his foolish inebriated intoxication. He attempted to think of every detail of hers. The black dress. The light blonde hair, brown eyes. She didn't have any particular birth marks that he had seen. He hadn't sensed any chakra. It hadn't been an illusion he would've been able to sense that even in his sleep!  
The sound of her voice was low and sultry. Her scent sweet like a flower… In the moment she reminded him so much of one of his former teammates.

He cursed the woman from the night.

That spy had taken him for a fool and had made way with all of his information. His mind flipped and flopped to conjure up an answer he couldn't process. His teeth gritted and stomach churned. This was the last time she made a fool out of him. In that moment he vowed he would find her.

* * *

Hana sat in front of her mirror brushing her long purple hair. She ensured that every strand was perfectly groomed. Her face was covered in a gooey face mask.  
She came before anything and anyone and so did her vain beauty. She would be nothing without it. Her eyes drifted to the live orchid flower that sat on the vanity. Her eyes rolled to her dull mirror reflection. It wasn't the same- _she needed it._

She quickly put it back on her hair, it wasn't the same anymore. She needed it to live. That damn flower had poisoned both her body and soul.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" She said before hurrying off to wash her face.

The harsh knocking continued. "Coming!" She called a little louder. Opening the door as she was still drying her smooth face. When she opened it she was surprised to feel the door push back as people stormed inside of the room. She looked up confused. There stood Kakashi with some masked shinnobi. ANBU the highest ranked ninja in the village.

"We have a warrant," Kakashi said with all seriousness. His eyes hard as he scanned the room. He looked at the woman's innocent face. It was like a switch she could flip on and off.  
One minute she was looking at him and the ANBU with two massive pools that resembled doe eyes, the other- when it was just them two was a blood thirsting succubus.

The ANBU ripped the curtains open as they searched behind and under them. Bright light flooded the dim room.

"Can I help you find anything?" She asked casually as she sat in her wide bed. She sat with her legs crossed. One over the other while she wore a puffy, lavender bathrobe. The ANBU were ruthless. They emptied out her luggage, scavenged through her belongings, emptied out her drawers.  
Kakashi observed her expression closely. An ordinary person would still be worried. Even if they had absolutely nothing to hide. Hana on the other hand was extremely relaxed. It was almost as if she was in a SPA. She sat with her back arched, poised, calm and collected with a mischievous smile on her face. It almost reminded him of a child who had just gotten away with stealing a sweet from a store. Then again, if there was one thing he was certain of it was that this woman was definitely _not_ an ordinary person.

"What is this?" One of the ANBU said as he un-crumbled one of the papers that was in the trash bin. It was the "miss you" note she had written earlier.  
"Just a note for my beloved Gai," she sighed dreamily as she twirled a strand of her wavy tips with her fingers.

Kakashi stood there smugly with his arms over his chest as he glared at her. He couldn't tell if she was lying or not.

"Do you have an alibi for last night around twelve at midnight?" one of the ANBU asked.

"I went to sleep at 10 you see," she shrugged casually as she tossed her cascading hair over her shoulder.  
"I don't believe you." Kakashi immediately spat out. "Well if you must know, I awoke at eight in the morning. Just like every other day."

She could feel all eyes on her.

"You slept ten hours?" Hatake pressed.

She shrugged playfully and rolled her eyes. She didn't fear the ANBU. She was an expert at watching her tail. She was more than 100% certain that they wouldn't find anything suspicious in her small hotel bedroom.

"Well- an average woman needs seven hours of beauty sleep. It is only natural that I need ten. Why do you think I look the way I do?" she giggled.

Kakashi could see some of the ANBU softening up. Falling for her charm and enchant just like every other fucking individual that he knew.

"Miss we are going to have to body search you-" One of the male ANBU said.

Kakashi stood by the door. His eyes remaining narrowed in permanent suspicion. The others before him eyed her carefully. She stood before them all slowly. Her eyes danced across the room and just like that she casually allowed the bathrobe to drop to her ankles. She stood confidently exposed in her undergarments before them all.  
She wished she could see their faces. The agape stupid looks that they would wear. She saw the silver haired ninja's eyes turn into slits. She caressed her own cheek. Before giving him a sly wink.

He flinched. Instantly turning away from her.

"I-Is there anyone that can vouch for you?" one of the ANBU asked stuttering nervously.  
"Ask the hotel lobby boy. We spoke briefly before I turned in for the night. Can I dress up now? It's getting kind of chilly in here…" She said looking down at her exposed body.

She dressed up and after clearing the perimeter the ANBU decided there was nothing else to do. Hana's alibi cleared out and there was no evidence in the room.  
They soon cleared the room. Kakashi stood by the door. He approached her when they were alone in the bedroom. The ANBU crowded the hallway waiting for following instruction.

Suddenly a light bulb went off in Kakashi's head. Of course, it was so obvious. So easy. How had he not seen it before?

"I will need to see some documentation. Seeing as you are a guest in our village." He stretched out a demanding hand.  
"Very well then," She said assertively. Her step was almost like a dance. Her hair and robe flowing behind her. Partly exposing her beautiful body.  
She reached for her passport which was in a desk drawer and handed it to him with a knowing smile.

He carefully analyzed and memorized every detail he could. The passport was a Fire Nation one. Just like she had said her address and birth claimed to be Okiokane.  
Her birthday was there, so was her height, hair and eye color. It seemed authentic. He handed it back to her sourly. She still wore that charming smile.

"I will find out whatever it is you are hiding _Hana Kaoru_." He spat venomously.

She looked at him dead in the eye and mouthed a vile vulgarity to him. Feeling hot blooded and frustrated he left the room.

"I'm still waiting for my new boots! Size seven!" She called after him.

The other ANBU remained outside carefully observing her every move.

"Shouldn't you all be keeping a safe eye on the village? I've heard that the ambiance can get… _interesting_ during the Chunnin Exams."

They were gone. They were finally gone.

Still in the clear... It was still early in the day. She exhaled as she looked at the crowded streets and busy businesses before her.

She was beginning to plan her routine. She had to gather more information. Investigate certain subjects. Look out for enemi-

It was then that something- someone caught her eye.

Because of the Chunnin Exams many foreign ninja crowded the streets. However, one particular forehead protector shining in the sunlight caught her attention. It struck close to home. Kusagakure, the Village Hidden in the Grass. Her forgotten home…  
She looked at the three shinnobi that split the ocean of people only with the slightest glower. The three wore the trademark straw hats that were famously worn in the Grass. One wore an intimidating white mask, the other had long black hair and a paper brand that spelled "evil" three times hanging off its hat. (As if the message wasn't clear enough.) The other's face remained hidden away by his large hat.

She raised an eyebrow intrigued. Opening her window she crossed her arms over chest as she leant over.

The gears in her brain ticked as she analyzed them. There was something… odd about them.

Still with her eyes lingering on them she made her lips in the shape of a small "o". She whistled out the familiar bird call of a Japanese Bush Warbler also known as the Sasanaki song. Anyone from the Grass village would recognize the notes to this call or whistle. Specially in a foreign land!  
The call had been infamously used during the Third Shinnobi War to communicate and spot Kusagakure allies without while remaining undetected to the enemy.  
Ever since then it had become a staple to Grass land culture and history.

Her interest only grew. The three individuals remained uninterested and oblivious to her call. She whistled once again. This time in a louder tone and higher pitch. Regardless there was no reaction from the three men.

More than intrigued. Hana brought a hand to her mouth. She anxiously nibbled one of her polished nails. She attempted to hide the growing grin of excitement on her face but miserably failed.

It seemed like she wasn't the only spy to have infiltrated the Leaf Village…

* * *

 _  
_ *** Fact:** The Japanese Bush Warbler is an actual bird. Also called the Sasako their song is called Sasanaki.  
watch?v=zfmraoicGKY


	6. 5

_'_ _Just what the hell could be so fascinating about this village that there were more than one spying party involved during these exams?'_ She thought as she walked down the street.

She felt naked as she walked unnoticed through out the crowded streets of the village. Her wary eyes nervously bounced from face to fear. The fear of being perceived as unnoticed began to form a ball of anxiety at the pits of her stomach. Her hair seemed duller, her eyes had lost its sparkle and her skin lacked that confident warm glow.

She wore her hair up in a ponytail. The long purple locks reached past her mid back and some lose hairs fell as bangs over her forehead. Today, unlike her regular self, she walked hunched over in an attempt to appear unnoticed. She didn't want to be seen like _this.  
_ Thankfully, she could feel her trademark orchid flower still in her pocket. Her hand itched to grasp it. To wear it again. To be noticed.  
As much as she hated it, it wasn't the time or moment for that. She thought of the three Grass ninja that she had spotted earlier in the day. She had memorized their faces and the way they walked… She was on her way to the Chunnin Exam's testing center when suddenly-  
A pair of strong arms wrapped around her hoisting her up in the air immobilized.

 _'Shit! I've been caught!'_ She instantly felt her stomach drop. She swallowed her tongue.

"My beautiful spring flower!" A loud voice boomed.

 _'Oh no…"_

"G-Gai!" the uttered surprised as he put her down. He looked at her and realized there was something off. His eyes narrowed slightly. Behind him were Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma. Hana lowered her face hoping that her hair would hide her anxious expression.  
"What are you up to?" Asuma asked. Hands in his pockets.  
Gai remained confused. Instead of greeting her Kakashi flashed her a death glare. Soon he would get what was coming for her. For some reason today she didn't remind Asuma of Kurenai and she didn't remind Kurenai of her mother.

"I-I thought you were busy with the Chunnin Exams this weekend." She said avoiding eye contact.  
"You look different…" Kurenai pointed out.  
Gai finally spoke, "Something about you looks different…"  
She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. Did he notice? Could he tell?

"You just got a haircut!" He said with full certainty after clapping his fist into his hand. "Yeah- Something like that." A blatant lie.  
"We just escorted our teams to the Exams. We are going to-"  
"She can't come. Jounin only." Kakashi suddenly butted as he reached for Gai's arm. "But-" Gai was dragged away. He dug his heels into the ground.  
"It's for the best. I was just on my way to work out."  
"Work out- I'll go with-"  
"Wait-" once again Kakashi interrupted.

There really was something odd about her today. He just couldn't wrap his mind around it. And the fact that she seemed particularly suspicious. She wasn't dressed in her usual high fashion attires. Instead she wore a pair of black ninja sandals. Loose black pants like the ones Shinnobi wore and a long sleeve V-neck shirt. Her outfit was extremely dull and unappealing.

"I'll see you for dinner Gai!" She said as she began to walk away.

"Oi! Wait," Kakashi said as he let go off Gai and stepped forward.

"There's no way in hell I'm buying you those shoes!" He called after her.

He expected a reaction. A response. A trigger. But there was nothing. Something was off…

She simply walked away even further and faster.

"So are we going to the Jounin longue-" Asuma begun.  
"You guys go. I'll catch up." Kakashi said quickly vanishing from the scene.

Asuma shook his head and lit a cigarette. Those two were so weird. He noticed the way that Hana seemed to particularly get under Kakashi's skin.

"What just happened?" Asked Kurenai confused.

* * *

She couldn't believe she had even dared to remove the flower. What was she thinking. It had certainly been stupid. She had to start thinking of better ways to disguise herself. So far she had been lucky that nobody believed Kakashi and his accusations.

Hana was currently standing on the tall fence that bordered the Forest of Death. She stood crouching with her arms handing over her knees. She had once again put the decorative Orchid at the top of her ponytail. The dark hood draped over her body and she tossed the hood over her head. She felt like her normal self again. Clothed, disguised, powerful.  
Before leaping into the vast woods before her she wondered just how in the world she was going to find a group of spies in this vast woodland. She had never been the best tracker…

From the corner of her eye she suddenly saw a cloud of dust rise from the depth of the forest. That had to be it.

In another part of the forest Naruto Uzumaki lay passed out cold against a tree. His teammate Sakura Haruno watched as Sasuke Uchiha fought off a dangerous Grass ninja.

Hana stood amongst the birds by the tree tops. She curiously watched the fight develop. What the hell was going on here?  
She could tell just by looking at the ninja, the one with the long dark hair and thick purple belt rope around his waist, that he was a dangerous individual.  
Who were these children? and why where they so important...

Sneaking around unnoticed she reached for the body of one of them. He had spiky blonde hair, tanned skin, wore a bright orange jumpsuit and a Leaf Village forehead protector. Leaping down with his body in her arms. She put the boy, who was passed out cold, on the ground where he would be safe.

"What's so interesting about you…" She said more to herself. Besides the whisker marks on his face he seemed to be nothing but ordinary. Deep in thought she searched his pockets and found nothing.  
Suddenly a kunai knife struck her arm. She flinched looking up to see only about a dozen flying towards her. She threw herself over the boy's body successfully dodging the others as well as keeping him safe.

"The Kyuubi is ours!" Two ninja sped towards her at full speed. They were the two men she had seen earlier.

 _'This brat…'_ She eyed it's relaxed expression. This wasn't the time. She had to protect him. He had a higher purpose to fulfill in the future.

"Naruto!" A voice suddenly echoed through the woods. She could even hear the birds flapping away from their nest in the tree tops. Stunned by the high pitched scream she turned and made eye contact with a pink haired, green eyed Gennin. She wore a red dress and had a horrified expression on her face. Her appearance was ragged and dirty from the exams.

Hana was so surprised by her expression that she wasn't able to react to a kick in her stomach. She gasped as her breath left her. The other man ambushed her from behind tossing her body forward. She grunted, embarrassed that she had been caught distracted. In a split second she tossed her head back revealing her face and glowing, purple eyes to the two shinnobi before her. Both stood petrified for a minute. Unable to strike her. With agility she jumped to her feet and leant in dangerous close to the man before her. He was the bald one who wore a hat, a shocked expression in his dark eyes. She grabbed onto his blade wielding hand and pulled it towards her. She heard a choking grunt and knew that the man behind her was no more. She gave a simple step back, rolling her weight to her back leg and elbowed the villain before her in his open wound making him collapse on his back. Using the momentum she wasted no time in raising her leg and roundhouse kicking the awe-struck one in the neck. She heard a sickening crack. His neck was broken. He collapsed back reaching for his neck, the scream caught in his agape mouth. He wasn't able to utter it before Hana reached for the kunai blade that was still dug into her arm took it and mercilessly slit his throat. His blood splattered her face, coating it a crimson hue. It gruesomely dripped down to her chest.

The man collapsed. Naruto remained passed out cold. The world could have ended and the idiot still wouldn't have woken up. The young girl stood just as stunned as the two men had been. Hana prayed that the blood on her face masked her identity.

 _'I should invest in a mask…'_ She thought lamely.

Without further adieu she suddenly vanished leaping up to the tree tops. This other one, this child. He was different. He could fend off well for himself. She was there just in time to witness how he had tied down the grass impostor to a tree. She flinched as the kid turned him into roast beef and the Shinnobi shrieked in excruciating pain.  
 _'Dammit...'_ She still had to interrogate their leader and now he was as good as dead.

"He did it!" She heard the girl cry from down below as she held her comrade's body. "Sasuke!" she cried out. "You did it!"

She abandoned Naruto and approached him.

 _'Geez, does this girl do anything else?'_ Hana was beginning to grow annoyed. Bored with the action she got ready to leave when-

 _snip, snip, snap…_

Her eyes flickered to the Grass ninja. He had broken fee form his binds. His grass hitai-ate glimmering with the lights. Once again Hana decided to pursue her lips and perform the Sanaki bird call. There was still no response. She hated to double check, bit couldn't be more clear. He was clearly an impostor.

It stepped forward and the children became paralyzed.

"You truly are a member of the Uchiha clan." It spoke. "Yes, you'll do nicely…" The slippery voice spoke.

It was then that she noticed the prominent clan sign in the back of the raven haired boy. Her eyes slightly widened.

 _'No wonder… That kid…'_ Her mind briefly flashed to a pair crimson Sharingan eyes she was more than familiar with.  
A long neck had impossible stretched yards over, the rogue ninja stretched out its sparkling fangs ready to sink its sharp teeth into Sasuke Uchiha's neck.

"Sasuke no!" The girl shouted in a whiny voice remaining petrified _. 'Why is she even here?!'_

"Enough!"

Sasuke felt his body being tossed to the side. He violently rolled over and looked up eyes wide in the darkness of the woods to see a cloaked figure standing before him. Her whip untangled and returned to her hand. Sakura jumped to the side.

The impostor was back in its original position. An eager grin on its face. "Well, well, well…"

"How rude of you not to allow me to bid a parting gift to Sasuke-kun. Then again, you did always need someone to teach you some manners… Sakae."

Her eyes focused when she noted it was a familiar face. She would recognize that damned snake anywhere.  
His forehead protector was now a music note symbol. His masked disguise had melted revealing patches of his waxy, sallow skin.

She flinched when he said her _real_ name.

"I can smell you from here."

"Orochimaru. I should have known," She said in an attempt to keep her cool as she wiped some of the blood that stained her face away. "What are you doing here?" She said twirling a kunai knife in her fingers.

 _'W-Who is this woman?'_ Sakura thought just as confused as she was the first time she saw her. Sasuke's eyes remained glued to Orochimaru. And what was that sweet bitter smell? Both of the Genin thought to themselves.

"I could ask you the same question-"  
She interrupted him by tossing a knife in his direction. He easily dodged it. Simply by cocking his head to the side.  
"I asked first. Now stop slithering around and speak you damn freak." She gritted her teeth anxiously. Her face fixed into an morose scowl. Eyebrows knit together.  
"Just witnessing the talent show. But not to worry. Very soon Sasuke will definitely come seeking for me in search for power."

"Fuck off," she growled tossing another kunai. He once again dodged it.  
"You're getting sloppy with the knife work. Aren't you?" Again she threw another knife at his feet.  
"Am I?" She said. As she did the three kunai became engulfed in flames. Orochimaru felt his already burnt flesh sizzle in the explosion. He leap forward so did she. She dodged every single kick and punch he threw her way. So did she, but her Taijutsu was superior.

"You couldn't get to the big chick so you went for the little chick, huh? Doesn't even seem fair!" She commented on what she knew had been Orochimaru's previous attempt to possess Itachi Uchiha's body and failing.  
She managed to land a punch on his face. "Stupid bitch!" He hissed before roundhouse kicking her already sensitive back. "Gah!" She collapsed forward.

She saw how he ignored her and proceeded to step forward towards the Genin that sat petrified in fear in the same thick, tree branch.

Suddenly Orochimaru felt unable to move. Breathlessly. She tossed her whip tangling it around his ankle. He looked down at it as he felt unable to move.

Sakae had always had a soft spot for children. Perhaps it was due to the way she saw herself reflected in their eyes. She could see her self, her true self. The child that grew up being kicked and spat at in the pest ridden streets of the Grass Village. Sadly, life didn't get any easier after that…

"You're more foolish than I thought if you think you're a match for a Sannin" He insulted the cloaked figure that knelt in all fours. He could see the determined look in her glowing eyes. Almost like a basilisk her eyes were only effective if looked directly upon. Of course, Orochimaru knew better than that.  
"Perhaps…" He said becoming intrigued in the woman. His interest growing. He did several hand signs. Ready to attack. To bite her. Mark her. It was then that he changed his mind.

"You're not worthy." He said lifting his leg dragging her up to her feet. ' _Impossible!'  
_ Sakae pulled her whip back and saw a disgusting skin coat of skin shed from his leg. "I already know all of your tricks and childish games. I'm not someone you can play with wench." He added.  
"What makes you think I can't get creative?" She said rising to her feet. She snapped the whip before his feet. Behind Orochimaru. The young Uchiha stood up straight analyzing the situation. _'What the hell is going on? Who are these freaks? How do they know him?'_ He felt the beads of sweat running down his temple. His fist clenched at the thought of his estranged, evil, older brother.

Orochimaru slowly began approaching her. He took one small step followed by another. A menacing look on his face.

"Everything. That makes. You. Special- is because of that silly flower you always wear." He briefly paused in speech as he advanced. Emphasizing the cruel meaning behind his words.  
From under his sleeves an armful of rattling snakes suddenly stretched out hissing ready to attack.  
"Without it you are nothing!" He roared as he cackled. His hand stretched towards the source of her power. Her confidence. Her self love. That dammed orchid on her hair.

It was so fast that to the naked eye it would've been almost invisible. However, Sasuke's Sharingan saw it clearly. He saw the way she arched her spine inside. Her cloak collapsed revealing one of the most stunningly beautiful faces he had ever seen. The strain could be seen on her face. Her hand valiantly grasped the fistful of snakes and with a flick she tossed them over her head and slammed them down with all of her strength. Orochimaru was horrified as his body was thrown over her head and violently crashed many feet to the forest ground below.

She collapsed on her knees once again panting as she looked down at the now insignificantly small figure in the ground below. She heard a gasp of disbelief and turned to face both the pink haired girl and the young Uchiha.  
Her disguise had been blown, they had already seen her face. Not like it mattered anymore. He saw the look of disbelief on the girl's face. She was so useless. So helpless. But there was something about her that specifically reminded her of her own younger self. She remembered when she was just like that.

"You need to get out of here fast!" She climbed back on her feet and rushed towards them.  
"Who are you?" Sakura asked shaken up.  
"That doesn't matter. What matters is that-"

"Think you could get rid of me so easily?" She heard that ghastly voice. The group snapped their eyes to the right just in time to see Orochimaru crawling from the edge of the thick branch.

"I've changed my mind."

His neck elongated. Teeth sharp ready to strike. She wasn't fast enough to move. He sank his teeth into her neck. Immediately she felt as if her body was on fire. With her eyes wide she staggered backwards gripping her shoulder's dreadful pain. She felt as if every inch of her body had been engulfed in flames. No- as if a thousand hot needles were pricking every single one of her nerves. She could feel the potent venom running through her veins.

"You'll thank me later," he said sticking out his long tongue. He licked her lips maliciously. "I look forward to seeing you both soon. Goodbye Sakae, Sauke-kun" He said, his golden snake eyes darting from the woman withering in pain to Sasuke Uchiha's. He vanished into the tree truck. Forever vanishing.

The woman's painful screams echoed through the woods. As she once again collapsed. This time into a fetal position. Her finger nails clawed at the bark of the tree from the excruciating pain she was enduring.

"What did he do to her?" Sakura reacted and reached for the woman. Sasuke followed. After all, she had just saved them both. It was only fair.  
"She's definitely not a participant." Sasuke observed.  
"S-Stay away…" She was drooling at the mouth. Eyes wide unblinking.

Sakae was familiar with Orochimaru's curse mark. Whatever he had given her. This was no ordinary curse. Whatever it was it was changing her. She saw both of the Genin starring down at her in fearful concern.  
Sakura wasn't sure what to do. What could she do? It was then that she saw something glowing from the inside of her shirt. The pink haired girl stuck her hand down Sakae's shirt and pulled out a long necklace.  
Sakae's eyes went wide. She mustered all of her strength and reached for the girl's hand. The one which she was clenching held the glowing necklace. From it hung a dark stone with the kanji symbol for "Dawn."

'No. Don't touch it.' she wanted to utter. However, she couldn't find the words. She squeezed it in her hand and suddenly her mind went blank.

* * *

 _She suddenly saw it. In the darkness of her blurry mind. The cave was dimly lit and empty. She could see the blurred figure standing before her. She couldn't manage to find her voice once again. He stepped forward and reached for her face unable to touch her. He wore an infuriated expression on his face._

 _He could feel her fear, her consuming pain._

 _"I'll be there soon." He said angrily as he stepped closer to her vision._  
 _"I won't allow anyone to lay a finger on you!" He growled out almost in an animalistic snarl._

 _He was truly angry.  
_ _The projection of her chakra reached for his clenched hand, yet he remained untouchable. Just as she did..._

* * *

The next time her consciousness resurfaced she found herself struggling to remain standing. It was now nightfall. She couldn't remember how she had gotten to where she was currently standing. Or how it was that she was presently standing. She still clenched her shoulder as she struggled to advance. Her body was still on fire.  
She wondered what had happened to those poor kids. How she had managed to even escape the forest of death in such conditions. She had stood Gai up today, that couldn't be good. And her flower- fucking shit, hell.  
She had lost her flower power and now she was cursed. Things certainly couldn't get worse. She prayed that he was nearby. That he would reach for her. Find her...

She now realized she was in a training field. In the middle of nowhere. There was a nearby monument. A large rock. "Killed In Action," it read. She felt as if she was dying. Was this what death was like?  
Like a magnet she felt attracted to it. A cold breeze blew by as she dragged her feet. Every single time she lifted her foot it was like an anchor was weighting her down. Finally she reached it. Her hands slapped on the surface of it for assistance.  
She leaned her hot forehead against the cool stone. The contrast between temperatures was enlightening. Her finger's traced some of the carved names as she slid down the rock. All of the sudden her knees felt weak, her head lolled to the side and eyes rolled back as the Seal Curse from Hell's fever consumed her...

* * *

Will Sasuke follow his destined path to darkness?

What the hell is going to happen to Hana/Sakae? What is her purpose to begin with?

How did she manage to escape the Forest of Death?

Who is the mysterious figure coming to our protagonist's rescue?

And most importantly: Will Hana/Sakae _ever_ get her new boots?

Guess we'll find out soon!

I appreciate faves and reviews! Thank you for reading.


	7. 6

AN: Heads up, this chapter contains some smut.  
I do not own Naruto. 

* * *

Hana wasn't aware of how much time had transpired since the moment when she was bit to now. Hell-!  
Then again, she didn't even know where she had been. How she had escaped the Forest of Death.

It had all been a blackout blur of burning pain and stinging nerves. Now, she could feel a slight burning sensation on her face. Nothing threatening, however it was enough to slightly sting her epidermis. Wrestling the exhaustion she open her eyes. When she did she was blinded by the bright sun.

"Hell…" She cursed as she attempted to blink away from the burning light. She raised her hands to cover her tired eyes but found herself unable to do so. Looking down she realized that her limps were tied up to a wooden chair. Even her torso was tied to the chair's spindle.

Her eyes snapped opened and she suddenly forgot how drained and hungry she originally was. She struggled wriggling her body in an attempt to set loose. Despite the aching pain she felt she leant forward and attempted to gnaw the ropes loose.  
It seemed that besides the brilliant light on her face there appeared to be only vast darkness stretching before her.

 _'What the fuck is going on?!'_ her mind raced as she pulled at her arms which were tied with a thick rope on the chair's arms. Her feet were also tied to both of the chair's sturdy legs. Feeling a sudden chill she realized that she was sitting in just her black underwear. A black sports bra and matching hipster bottoms.

She had not only been stripped of all of her weapons, but her dignity as well.

"Hana Kaoru," an ominous voice spoke from the darkness. Her eyes squinted as she attempted to locate the voice's position of origin. "Or should I say _Sakae Umeko_?"

Her jaw clenched tightly. She had been outted.

"Should that name mean anything to me?" She did what she did best: simply played to be the dolt. Her eyes squinted due to the light. There was a sound in the background, it almost sounded like a book being tossed. Her purple eyes snapped down where she saw a stack of papers and documents being spilled. From the corner of her eyes she could see a picture of her younger self glued at the left top of the paper. Those documents weren't supposed to exist! As far as she knew they had all been destroyed many years ago.

 **Sakae Umeko - Gennin  
Ninja Registration #0124491 – Kusagakure  
Date of Birth: March 23, Age (10)  
Gender: F**

It almost seemed like the eyes on the paper were starring back at her live ones. In the photograph her hair was cut into a short bob that barely reached her shoulders. Her bangs hid most of her bashful face away from the peering world.

"Interestingly enough," the mysterious voice began.  
"It reads Sakae Umeko passed away 11 years ago. Yet here you stand." She heard someone shuffling through some papers in the background. "Died during the Third Shinnobi War." She could feel a pair of eyes burning into the middle of her forehead. "Sounds like a sad life." She replied slightly shrugging in the most casual tone she could muster.

It was then that she felt the floor collapse under her. A small scream left her lips as she fell backwards down. She gasped when she stopped mid motion her hair tossing back. The light had eclipsed and she looked up into the darkness. Blinking twice to adjust the black spots that filled her surrounding vision.

"You!" She snapped. Her eyebrows knitted in a mixture of both dander and puzzlement. Her mouth felt dry and fell ajar.

Once her vision adjusted she felt her heart almost break out of her ribcage. She saw none other than Kakashi Hatake starring down at her with both his crimson and ebony eyes. Some of his silver hair fell over his forehead. He wore an outfit similar to what Sakae had been wearing earlier a long sleeve black shirt and matching loose pants. He was holding on to the back of the chair, holding it mid air. He leaned over his face hovering over hers upside down.

"Confess!" He demanded in a husky tone.  
"I rather bite my tongue off!" she snapped back.

He heartlessly dropped the chair on the floor. She felt the floor impact the back of her head and she emitted an unladylike groan. The chair hitting the wooden floor made a loud banging noise.

She could see his bare feet traveling until they vanished from her vision.

"Hey! Untie me!" She struggled.  
The room was still lit by the bright light and then it was not. Once again darkness. She strained her neck as she looked up, but there was only emptiness before. Her shoulder still burnt. She flinched at the memory of Orochimaru's teeth sinking into her neck. She couldn't see but Kakashi placed his foot on the stretcher between the two front legs of the chair. He stepped forward weighting in making the chair once again stand erect. Sakae's head and hair whipped forward as she once again sat upwards. She could feel him standing before her one of his feet still resting on the chair's stretcher.  
She was so used of being in control of him. Of being the one that had the power to tie him down and tempt and ensnare him as to her will.  
Nevertheless, sitting here trapped, completely under his mercy, and lacking her precious orchid, the source of her confidence, Sakae was feeling vulnerable and naked. She wished she could hide herself away cover herself. She emitted a shuddering breath not daring to remove her eyes from his.

He laid his rough hands over her tied up arms and leant in dangerously close. He noticed she attempted to shrink away into the chair. It was inevitable. She couldn't escape him or his intoxicating manly scent.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" He said in a dark tone. His handgrip slipped to her lower torso. He inched even closer. She swallowed hard as she eyed his wandering hands. There was a spiteful glint in his eyes. She self consciously sucked in her stomach.  
"I've been analyzing you. You're behavior, reactions, thought patterns. You think of yourself as some sort of _femme fatale."_ His wandering hands reached her upper tights. "Your strength lies not in either physical or mental warfare, but on human instinct. It lies on pure, raw, sex."

She could feel a dangerous itch anxiously growing between her legs. His fingers slipped between her tights. She held her breath. Her mind racing at a thousand miles per hour. She had to think of a way out of this. As much as she hated to admit it. He was right.

It wouldn't be the same without the illusive charm her flower would bring to her, but she had to at least try

With a burst of confidence she quickly leant in and kissed him over his mask. He pulled away. It was hard to read his expression due to the shadow the light behind him was casting. She did not expect to feel his naked lips back on hers so suddenly. He kissed her assertively pushing her head back. One of his hands tangled a fistful of hair behind the nape of her neck.  
"Agh!" She said into his mouth at the abrupt pain. By the time he pulled her head back he was once again masked. She felt the sudden taste of iron flood her mouth form his harsh bite.

"Something to remember me by," he repeated the same words she had said to him in a smug tone.  
 _'I guess its only fair. Now we are even…'_ she thought as her chest swelled. He was such a cunt teaser.

He stood before her secretly enjoying her growing frustration.

"Do you tie up every girl you like or am I just lucky?" She asked breathlessly. He made a noise with the back of his throat and she swore it was a humorous huff.

"Is that how you thank the man who saved your life?" He stepped back with the slightest chuckle. "I didn't need your saving thank you very much."

The room suddenly lightened. Once again adjusting her vision Sakae realized she wasn't in an interrogation room or in some dark chamber of torture. Instead she sat in the middle of a neat living room. It was moderately decorated; the furniture was in such good condition it appeared to be brand new. The room was decorated with a pallet of grey, blue and green hues. Before her was a tall lamp that was now off and pointed directly at her face.

"Sakae, you've been missing for some time. People are growing suspicious…" He said leaning against his kitchen counter coolly with his arms lazily crossed over his chest.  
"D-Don't call me that. That's not my name!" She protested feeling her face flush with embarrassment. How could he almost get to third base with her and then decide to just call her by her name so casually?! He ignored her and continued.  
"It's been three days to be exact. Nobody could find you. Gai is losing his mind."

 _'Three days?!'_ She was astonished. What was she supposed to tell Gai? He was right. She couldn't' forget that she had even stood him up. How would she explain her sudden disappearance? She whished she could piece together where she had been. What had happened how she had escaped the Forest of Death in one piece? Where her flower was…

"But of course _you_ found me," she said calmly after slowly exhaling, she nodded her head. "Chance really." He commenced as he approached her once again.  
"Gai and others looked everywhere. Meanwhile I was doing my research. I found no concrete records of anybody by the name of Hana Kaoru. I thought it was a dead end that is until I assumed that you must've had some formal ninja training. I looked through dozens of files and documents from different countries. From the last 15 years. Until I finally found it. The perfect profile for the perfect spy."  
"Just because that looks like me doesn't mean _it is_ me," she rolled her eyes. "I bet you I can find a thousand white haired kids that look just like you!" He ignored her once again and continued.  
"Kusagakure, bottom of the class. A kunoichi with no promise. No expectations. The perfect decoy. Just like you, I thought it was just a coincidence. So I decided to look into this individual's background. Most files had been lost because of the war, but there was one picture-" He suddenly knelt before her and begun shuffling through the papers he had tossed on the floor earlier. From the stack he pulled out an old photograph. The edges were crumbled and it appeared to have been torn at some point.

"Look familiar?" He said holding up the photograph.

Sakae sat uneasily tied up in the chair.

In the photograph a young girl of about ten years with identically colored matching hair and eyes sat smiling broadly between her parents. The dad had a proud hand on her small shoulder. He had reddish brown hair and kind brown eyes. The mother standing on the other side of the daughter was hugging her husband's arm tightly. Unlike her husband she wore a hitai-ate with the Grass Village's insignia on the metal front of her forehead. Her hair was a peculiar shade of dark navy blue and held up in a messy ponytail. Her eyes were an intriguing shade of violet red.  
Behind them was a decorated flower shop that read "Umeko's Flower shop: owned for five generations."

She didn't dare breath. This time he had her. He really did.

"So?" She droned in a bored, un-amused tone.  
"I noted that the most popular flower they sold was the one you always wear. The Orchid." He said pointing at the many flowers that were seen growing in the background of the image.  
"Big deal. It's a popular flower. I'm sure you can even find some in the Yamanaka flower shop if you want." She debunked his theory flatly. It was then that a shit-eating grin made way to his face. Well at least it is what she assumed. After all it was hard to tell with his dark mask on. Her lip still stung from the unpleasant reminder he had left on her bottom lip. She bit it consciously.

"Do you know what this couple's names are?" He said as he slightly tapped the happy faces of the family in the photograph.

She remained silent. Her eyes hard. It had been so long since she had last seen her parent's faces. She had almost forgotten what they looked like. What her life used to be like before the war.

"Hanako Umeko-" he pointed at her father who wore a tight lipped smile. His finger slid over to the grinning woman. "And Kaori Umeko. Interesting isn't it?" He paused for a moment meeting her frightful expression. She looked paler than before as the blood drained. "Hanako… Kaori… Doesn't that sound strangely similar to Hana Kaoru?" He put the picture away.

Sakae looked away not meeting his eyes.

"I was visiting the Killed In Action memorial. Imagine my surprise when I find the woman of the hour leaning against the monument passed out cold, soaking wet."

 _'Not as wet as right now…'_ Her dirty mind commented.

"I had no choice but to bring you here."

He came close and once again leaned over her so that they could see eye to eye.  
She gritted the back of her teeth, jaw clenched tightly.

"Big deal. My name and their names sound similar. I look like their kid. What do you want? A round of applause?" She scoffed sarcastically. "You already know that my intentions aren't noble I've made that blatantly obvious before." She looked down at her lap. "I guess this is it. How are you going to do it?" She asked as she crouched in the chair.  
"Do what?" He asked still not inching away.  
"Kill me." She met his gaze with a pair of dark eyes.

He didn't break eye contact. Neither did she. From his pocket he pulled out a kunai knife. She braced herself ready for his strike. She had always wondered what she would see when her life ended. She wondered if she would see her life flash before her eyes. She wondered who would be the last face she would see before greeting death.

He raised his hand ready to strike.

No… it _couldn't_ end like this. She wouldn't allow it.

She leaned forward and head-butted his face violently. His hand slapped itself to her throat and pinned her against the back of the chair's top rail.

"Dammit all…" He pinched the bridge of his aching nose tightly.  
"Dumb bitch…" he grumbled upset under his breath.

She struggled as she gasped for air. His grip tightening. She glared at him as if she was a trapped wounded animal. His grip only tightened choking her. This did not aid in her frustrations down south-

"I was going to untie you!" he said angrily before cutting the ropes on her left arm. His grip finally loosened.  
"Then why didn't you just say so?!" She raised her voice alarmed. "Don't move…" he ordered. (Although it sounded more like a threat.)  
He undid the bindings on her other arm, waist and both legs. Next time he was in this situation he made a mental note to tie up her neck as well. She stretched out her sore limbs. Opening and closing her aching hands.

"She stood up slowly and saw some dark spots cloud her vision again. Her body was still too weak. Stumbling she reached out for a nearby coffee table and leaned her weight on it.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked anxiously. She struggled to read his expression. He had turned around and was currently pouring himself a glass of water. While he was preoccupied she picked up a nearby blanket and used it to modestly cover herself. She couldn't allow him to see her like this without her flower. Her flaws, blemishes, scars and marks tainted her self-esteem. Without her flower she was nothing. She was ugly. It was then that she noticed parts of her body had been bandaged. Both of her knees, her arms, and her stinging shoulder had been carefully patched and wrapped with medical linen.

"Here," He said handing her the glass of water cautiously. She took it and eyed it suspiciously. "It is not poisoned. If I intended to kill you I would've done it a long time ago. _Believe me."_ He raised both of his eyebrows in amusement as he walked away.

 _'He does have a point…'_

Looking down at her bandages she suddenly felt a sense of guilt wash over her. Then again, she wasn't about to develop Stockholm syndrome. After all _he_ was the enemy. If he was keeping her alive. The only reason would be to extract the necessary information he needed from her.

"I know what happened in the Forest of Death." He suddenly said.  
She looked at as she chugged the water. She hadn't realized just how thirsty she was. Her throat suddenly felt itchy. She didn't even bother looking at him.  
"What you did for my student's was very noble." She suddenly choked on the water. It went down the wrong side.

 _'His students?!'_

The faces of those three Gennin she encountered in the forest suddenly flashed through her mind. The Kyuubi, the youngest Uchiha and the pink haired girl.

"How-?" She managed through throaty coughs.

"I saw my students earlier today. They told me about Orochimaru's attack. They told me how you defended them and fought him. Not just anyone would've risked their own lives to protect three random Gennin, _especially_ against Orochimaru. They said that you fled afterwards."

 _'Well, what were the odds…' She took another sip of the water._

"My only question is why where you in the Forest of Death to begin with?"

Once again she felt the weight of her exhaustion draining the last bits of her energy. Her stomach was beginning to ache. Now she had to worry the three loud-mouthed children. Why did she stop and help them in the first place?!

"Your students-?" She began concerned.  
"I gave them a rational explanation. They will keep it between us… for now"  
"Right…" She said absentmindly as she combed her hair over her forehead with her fingers.

"Do you mind if I shower?" She said abruptly when she realized how disgusting her head felt. He starred at her blankly for a moment. He blinked twice in suspicion.

"Sure…" He said unsure after a moment. "But with the door open." He narrowing his eyes.  
"I might need some help," she said flirtatiously with a chuckle at the end.  
 _'This vulgar woman!'_ Kakashi thought frustrated. At this point he didn't know if she was joking or not. To have this humor in this dire situation. Once again he was thankful for his mask.

Sakae walked into the small, neat, bathroom. She kept the bathroom door wide open just like he had asked. She almost had a heart attack when she laid eyes on her mirrored reflection. Her hair resembled a rat's nest. There were even some sticks and leafs sticking out of the bushy tangled knots. She was covered in mud, grime and what appeared to be dried blood. She wasn't sure if it was hers or not. She felt so embarrassed how could she have even joked about- ugh… Looking like _her…  
_  
Her hands clenched the porcelain sink tightly. She couldn't bear looking at her hideous reflection. She _needed_ to find that damn flower.

* * *

A couple of moments later Sakae returned to the kitchen. Surprisingly she was greeted by the smell of home cooking. She felt the pit of hunger in her stomach protesting its hunger.  
"I assume you must be hungry." Kakashi said as he stirred something in a frying pan. "I made some-" He turned around to serve her the food and was shocked at what he saw.

He saw the enemy spy standing across from his kitchen with an equally flabbergast expression.

"Is… Is- Are those my clothes?" He asked with wide eyes. Unsure of what to think. She wore a black long sleeve shirt and a pair of shorts- those were his boxers!

She looked at him just as stunned.

She couldn't remember the last person that had prepared a warm meal for her. Had it been her own mother? His small act of kindness shocked her. And why was he wearing…  
Her eyes trailed down to his waist across which he wore a cooking apron. She could see his ears turn a deep shade of scarlet. Was he- _angry?_

Kakashi had to behave himself. He had never allowed a woman to wear his clothes and oddly enough there was something very sensual about it. She had brushed her wet hair out and fell over her shoulder. Despite looking clean she still looked wearied.

"Well all of my clothes are dirty!" She answered defensively after a moment. "I also borrowed your hairbrush. I hope that's O.K?" She said as she sat on one of the booths in front of the kitchen island.

He regained his composure straightening out his back. _It wasn't._

"Yeah." He looked away from her and handed her a plate with some hot fried rice.

"This looks amazing!" She clapped her hands as she savored the hot foot. Her mouth watering. She didn't know if it was because she was starving or if he was actually a skilled cook, but the mixed fried rice was delicious. On a normal day she would've been concerned about the calories. However, today was not that day

"I thought you didn't eat meat," he said watching her messily gobble down her food. It took her a moment to swallow before lowering her chopsticks for a moment.  
"Are you kidding me?" She said between bites.  
"I'm basically a carnivore. I would kill for some Barbeque right now."

Kakashi looked up at his kitchen clock it was almost two in the morning. Definitely not time for barbeque.

"It's part of your cover, I see." He conversed as he removed his cooking apron.  
"Gives it a touch of innocence, right? Makes people think I wouldn't harm a bunny."

 _'She wouldn't harm a bunny!'_ Kakashi suddenly remembered Asuma's words. It was exactly what she wanted others to think and somehow she had achieved just that.  
He had to know who she was working for. What she was hiding. He couldn't forget that this was the enemy that he had brought into his home. All of his steps and movements had to be calculated to precision. Especially with such an unpredictable character like her.

"Right… I won't ask again." He said in a stern tone. "What were you doing in the Forest of Death? Who were you following."

She finished the rice and put her utensils down. He reached over for it and put it inside the dishwasher. He listened closely as she explained how she realized that the Grass Shinnobi she had spotted were impostors and followed them to the Chunnin Exams.

"It's obvious you're not working with them. The question now, is who you are working for…" He said bringing a hand to his chin as he closely observed her.

She could feel her long necklace that hung between her breast burning. He had probably passed it off as just another accessory unsure of its vital significance.

"To begin with, what makes you so sure I'm working for someone?"  
"Why did you steal the scroll?" He demanded to know.

Immediately her defense mechanism kicked in.

"My, my- so many questions- What is this? An interrogation? If you're curious enough: No. I do not like chocolates or sweets. My dream date is having tea in a botanical garden. I'm an Aries. Also, in case you forgot I wear a size seven-"  
"Cut the crap!" He said tensing up slamming a fist on his marble counter. He didn't know what it was about her that she had the ability to slip under his skin with such ease.

"I _obviously_ took the scroll because _I_ was in it!" She exhaled a breath she had been holding. He rubbed his temples stressed out.  
"You killed an innocent man." He accused her.  
"I'm sure your hands aren't sparkly clean either."

Both simply starred at each other unsure of what to say. For a brief moment he thought of his comrades. Obito and Rin…

"Look." She stretched out her flat palm as she allegorically spoke. "The important thing is that we have a common enemy: Orochimaru. I have my own reasons to consider him one just like you and the rest of the village have the right to see him a potential threat."  
"Right," he stepped around the kitchen island. "We can work together!" She suggested.  
 _"Right,"_ he replied in a sarcastic drawl this time. "All while you use this as your cover and run amuck of chaos underneath everyone's noses."  
"Except yours!" she batted her eyelashes innocently the impish smirk on her face betrayed her intentions.

It was an interesting proposal. He had to do more research before he committed to any skullduggery that she proposed. He looked at her with careful eyes.

"Before- there's something we must do." He said abruptly.


End file.
